Killed Badfic (Crossovers)
The Killed Badfic pages list the badfic dealt with by PPC agents. This particular page is a list of the missions carried out in multiple fandoms. To add a mission, please provide a link to the original story, the original summary, rating and fandoms crossed over where possible, and a link to the mission itself. Remember to follow alphabetical order, which does not count the articles a'', ''an, or the as the first word of a title. Is the fic you're looking for not a crossover? Go back to Killed Badfic for an overview of other genres. A * "Alan Tracy and The Philosophers Stone" - K rated - Harry Potter x Thunderbirds. ** Hannah Joanne Potter never lived with the Dursley's, instead when Lily and James died she was found by Jeff Tracy of IR and brought up as his daughter Alanah 'Alan/Lana' Tracy. Woe betide Dumbledore when Alan goes to Hogwarts and throws the plans for her into the fire. FemAlan! Me no own anything, Alan and Draco pairing. Formerly A Potter in International Rescue. ** Mission by Desdendelle and the Librarian * "The Alliance" - M rated - Chronicles of Narnia x Lord of the Rings. ** Susan had to marry the King of Mirkwood to save Narnia from the marauding giants. It was Peter's greatest idea. Oneshot. Rated M for a reason. Susan/Legolas ** Mission by Sedri. * "Anakin Skywalker & the Jedi's Gem" - K+ rated - Star Wars x Harry Potter. ** The events of the Harry Potter series unfold in the Star Wars universe, starring Anakin Skywalker as Harry Potter, ObiWan Kenobi as Ron Weasley and Padmé Amidala as Hermione Granger. ** Mission by Tawaki. * "An angel in disguise" - likely T rated - Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus and Twilight ** I’m different… That’s the only thing you need to know about me. I can move things with my mind, I can control people with my voice, I can see the future with one touch. But the most powerful AND the most dangerous one is… I can kill with just one snap of my fingers. This is me, Sapphire Starr Olympus. I’m just another orphan with a painful past. I’m just another girl trying to change her destiny. ** Mission by Ix and Charlotte Webb * "Anna" - T rated - Twilight x X-Men. ** What if it wasn't Edward that saved Bella from James? What if it was her mutant twin sister, the powerful but cursed Anna Marie Swan, aka the Rogue? What if by trying to save her sister from her fate she sets in motion a whole new series of events that no one seen coming? Anna/Edward/Jacob/Aro quartet ** Mission by Rina Dives and Zeb (DMS) and the Reader and Kozar (DIC). * "Artemis Fowl and the Time Lord" - K+ rated - Doctor Who x Artemis Fowl. **''A crossover of Artemis Fowl and Doctor who. Artemis manages to get the TARDIS to land in his garden, so Artemis can ask some questions. But then Number 1 comes along, possest by the Midnight creature. Quantum Zomies are their bodys, and they're getting AF'' ** Mission by Desdendelle. * "Aurelia the protector and the golden light" - T rated - Lord of the Rings x Inheritance Cycle. ** Aurelia, daughter of Sauron, first female dragon rider, half sister to Eragon and Murtagh. this is her story, here she finds bravey and friends, along with love. This is a reload of Aurelia, the golden light, this is a bit better than the first, enjoy R&R ** Mission by Rina and Zeb (DMS), and the Reader and Kozar (DIC) B * "Better Than Revenge" - M rated (NSFW) - Harry Potter x Doctor Who. ** What if Hermione was just like the Master and the Doctor. What if she was planning the whole thing? From the very beginning, if you never die, will war will just be a game for you? ** Hermione, aka the Destroyer, is a Time Lady. She gets it on with the Saxon Master, who is now contemporary with the Harry Potter books. ** The fic has been taken down. This is not due to its terrible quality, but rather that it has been adopted by another author. EileenAlphabet keeps a copy of it for archival purposes and, for now, will be willing to send it to anyone who wants to see it. ** Mission by Agents Mittens and the RMC. * "Blood Raining Night" - M rated (NSFW/'NSFB') - Hetalia x InuYasha x The Legend of Korra x about half a dozen other things. ** Reicheru Ketsuekineko-oni is a 17 year old caat-demon girl who is torturched by the memory of her father. She works for the Yakuza with her dog-cat-demon friend Inuyasha. She loves denmark but her love is put into peril. Will she save her relationship and destory her father? FIND OUT ** Mission by Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen (DIC) with Nurse Jennifer Robinson (FicPsych). C * "the company of thorin oakenshield with future giants" - M rated - Warhammer 40,000 x The Hobbit. ** follow the company of thorin oakenshield with the odd addition of a tank breed warhammer 40k space marine ** Truly fine specimen of Gary Stu right here. ** Mission (alternative link) by Agents Thoth and Tom Andrews (DF) with Agent Derik (DMS). * "Cosmic Love" - T rated - Harry Potter x Twilight. ** She let the pale finger glide down her cheek. 'I love you'. LLBS, HPDM and ECJB ** Mission by Agent Supernumerary (DIC) with Agent Decima (DBS). * "Criminal MindsSSBB: Reckoning" - T rated - Criminal Minds x Super Smash Bros. ** After an attack on the Smashers, Pit finds himself trapped on Earth, in the care of the BAU team. A series of public attacks points to the same obscure group, who seem to have a vendetta against Earth and the Multiverse. With the Smashers on the run and the team unable to trust their superiors, both groups struggle to unite against an army that threatens them all. ** Mission by SkarmorySilver, with Agents Cupid Carmine, Sarah Katherine Squall, and Lapis Lazuli (DIC). D * "The Dark Side" - T rated - Fullmetal Alchemist x World of Warcraft. ** Edward and Alphonse fall into Azoroth, after being captured Edward's a Death Knight. Now he must work with the Argent Dawn to get home, and to find Aru. ** Mission by Agents Brightbeard and Barid (APD), and Supernumerary and Ilraen (DIC). * "The Day I Became Mew" - K+ - Pokémon x World One ** Natasha makes a wish. Universe answers but in a most humorous way. Does Natasha have what it takes to be a Legendary? Who will she meet along the way? What trouble could she possibly get into? Original Character! ** Mission by eatpraylove and SkarmorySilver * "dead space sega style" - M rated - Sonic Universe x Dead Space ** the title says it all but if u wanna know a dream i had gave me the idea so sonic chacaters r in dead space and funny shit goes on lol ull laugh it includs NECROMORPH MADNESS WARNING HAS ALOT OF WEIRD SHIT ** Mission by Florestan and Eusabius. * "Devil May Cry The alternate Universe" - T rated - Devil May Cry x Kingdom Hearts ** Dante and Virgil get caught in a light during their battle. This puts them in a one year sleep. What's this new world their in? ** Mission by SkarmorySilver, with Agents Sarah Katherine Squall, Cupid Carmine, and Lapis Lazuli (DIC). * "Dimensions change" - K rated - Stargate Atlantis x NCIS. ** Well, a wraith queen who controls humans. A wraith commander who isn't all wraith. Oh, and don't forget, that something is happening and Tony knows it all. After all he is one of two that has a plan. Oh, by the way John's dead, in one reality. Review plz! ** Mission by Orken 7861, Jeannine Guiles, Calhoun and Agnew. * "A Disturbance in the Force" - K+ rated. Star Wars x Doctor Who. **There was once a little girl, born of mighty warriors, with gifts she couldn't control, so her father made contact with old friends. Read as Heaven Amelia Song changes the history of the galaxy... For better, for worse, or for all the funnier. ** Mission by Agents Desdendelle and the Librarian. E * "Empire State Of Mind" - T rated - Lord of the Rings x Men in Black. ** It's just a typical day in the Big Apple for Forest Quartermane and J. JxOC oneshot OOC J ** Mission by Huinesoron and Sambar. * "Eternal Memories" - T rated - Original canon x Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Card Captor Sakura x Sailor Moon, with unneeded references to NCIS and Fairy Tail. ** When your a mage, your work is never done. When your a mage, and charged by the gods to create an army to kill off seven beasts, your life is Hell. Luckily, your not alone, you've got mages, girls with planet power, and a girl who has magic cards. R&R. ** Mission Part 1, Part 2) by Sergio Turbo and Karrin Blue. * "Eves jorney" - T rated - The Lord of the Rings x The Legend of Zelda ** Eve was just a regular 16 year old girl that finds out that shes a hero destiened to help save Middle Earth! Will she stay alive? Am I a MarySue? You decide! possible romance! ** Warrior Sue/Chosen One. Features Legolas turning a light shade of pink (bad mental image). Eve ends up slapping Boromir so hard he blacks out (something this author is dubious about), then makes up with him in a strangely unrealistic way. Very bad poetry preceding each chapter, part of which rips off ''Zelda. Timing completely gone to pot.'' ** eatpraylove's comment: It doesn't just "rip off" Zelda, it ''outright inserts the Golden Goddesses, the Triforce, and (probably) Link and Zelda into Middle-earth. Plus there are mini-Gohmas all over, she gets BS shapeshifting and healing and gods know what other powers, somehow raises warg cubs...'' ** Mission by eatpraylove. F * "Feeling Sorry" - K+ rated - Mario Universe x Sonic Universe ** Bowser Jr. got bullied by Silver, Shadow and Yoshi, and Bowser and Sharon supertinagirl6's OC comfort him. Then they give the bullies a lesson. Requested by "supertinagirl6". (supertinagirl6 has admitted to regretting making the request and that it was a dumb decision of her to make.) ** Mission by Florestan and Eusabius. * "A Feudel Dream" - T rated - InuYasha ''x Super Smash Bros. x'' Hunter: The Reckoning ** A crossover story between Inuyasha and my original characters. When an emotionally wounded hero tries to find solace, he winds up finding even more trouble than before! Can he help Inuyasha and the others put an end to the dangers of the Feudel Era? ** Mission by SkarmorySilver, with Agents Sarah Katherine Squall, Cupid Carmine, and Lapis Lazuli (DIC). * "Five Nights at Freddy's: Monster Island" - T rated - Five Nights at Freddy's x Godzilla. ** After the Owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza strikes a deal with Toho to use Godzilla and Junior's likeness in their restaurant as animatronics to bring in business, Secrets are revealed and Drama happens behind the scenes, and the new security guard is thrown right into the mix. ** SkarmorySilver's Note: According to Voyd, the author apparently got the timeline of the FNaF games wrong. As for me, I can't say much about an animatronic Godzilla, but I don't think he would act the way he does in this fic even as a man-sized robot model. ** Voyd's Notes: Oh, Skar, if only you knew. This fic was released after Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (which is a prequel leading up to the infamous Bite of '87), but the fic pretends that Five Nights 2 doesn't exist. That is what we in the industry refer to as "blatantly ignoring the canon." ** Mission by Voyd and SkarmorySilver, with Agents Valon Vance, Kala Jeng, Falchion, Rashida Mafdetiti, and Velociripper * "Flying Magic" - T rated, Ace Combat x Harry Potter. ** James Sirius Potter has a dream, to become the best pilot in the Ocean Air force, only to protect his family from the rising Belkans, he will struggle to become a great pilot, a lot of everything here Romance, Adventure, Family, etc... Ac and Hp worlds. ** Mission by Sergio Turbo. * "Foxy's Reckoning" - T rated - Five Nights at Freddy's x Warframe. ** After killing the night guard, Foxy gets a visit from a certain vengeful figure of the origin system we all know and love. FNAF2-Warframe Crossover. ** Voyd's notes: Okay, hold the phone. I'm no Warframe expert, but... okay, first, the "they think you're an endoskeleton" thing is a load of bull in-canon, any player with eyes can see that. Second, Foxy (and the other animatronics, for that matter) isn't evil; he's scared and confused, because he's possessed by a murder victim. Beyond that, what the Freddy is a Warframe character doing in freaking 1987? ** Mission by Valon Vance, Kala Jeng and Desdendelle. * "Frozen: The Emerald Soldier" - T rated - Frozen x Green Lantern. ** After his father was murdered, Dante Rayner is taken care by the Royal Family in Arendelle. Soon he falls in love with Elsa who also falls for him. As they grow up, Arendelle will be at war against both their enemies and Sinestro. Elsa and Dante will defend both the Kingdom and the World or die trying. Violence, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content. ** Edhelistar's Note: A blatant Gary Stu, at least four Character Possessions/Replacements, the killing of a Main Canon Character, multiple Major Canon Breaks, a complete disregard of the English language verb conjugation, uninspired, predictable, and you could simply remove all the Gary Stu-related scenes and you'll be reading the plot of the film. Gods! I hate this fic with the might of a thousand exploding suns. ** Mission by Edhelistar. * "Full Metal and the Hogwarts mishap" - T rated - Fullmetal Alchemist x Harry Potter. ** Ed goes to Hogwarts to investigate these so called wizards. Posing as a student from Durmstrang, he runs into Harry and his gang, and guess what happens? mishap!Please R&R AU EdWinry! Harry and Ginny or Harry and tonks havn't decided yet ** Warning: eye-bleeding formatting. ** Mission by Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen (DIC) G * "A Girl Out of Time" - M rated (actually NC-17), NSFW, possibly NSFB, warnings for dub-con - Harry Potter x Doctor Who. ** Hermione is at the top of the Astronomy Tower waiting for the 10th Doctor to arrive. Takes place in 6th year - AU. Contains sex scenes - rated M-NC-17 for a reason. Disclaimer: all characters are the properties of JK Rowling; and Sydney Newman along with BBC execs Steven Moffatt & Caro Skinner. No copyright infringement intended. Hororcruxes have been adjusted to fit storyline ** Mission by Eledhwen Elerossiel, Christianne Shieh, the Disentangler, and the Agent, who have forgotten to pick up the mini-Aragog Hororcruxes from the summary. * "GODZILLA, KING OF THE MONSTERS!" - T rated - Godzilla x Sonic Universe. ** This fanfic is based off of the extreme rivalry of Godzilla, ,TOHO'S heavyweight champion and MUTO, A monster that looks identical to Sonic the hedgehog. After the events of GODZILLA 2014, (WHICH IS AN AWESOME MOVIE!) Godzilla and MUTO return with every other monster we know and love! Get ready... TO CRUMBLE! ** Mission by SkarmorySilver, with Agents Sarah Katherine Squall, Cupid Carmine, and Lapis Lazuli (DIC). * "The Great Escape" - T rated - Torchwood x Harry Potter. ** Hermione/Jack... The missing part where HErmione regenerates in "Better than Revenge" corssover. You really don't need to read it, but it would be helpful... ONE-SHOT ** Companion-piece to "Better Than Revenge" (see further up on the Crossovers list). ** Mission by Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature. * "Guardians and Hunters" - T rated. RWBY x Destiny. ** When the three Guardians Ti'ana, Bianca, and Katie-8 defeated the Dark Heart in the Black Garden, they were pulled through a wormhole into another galaxy. One also populated by humans, and besieged by the forces of Darkness. Now they must find a way back to Earth. And there is another player, one who could rip the world apart in his haste for power. A Destiny/RWBY crossover ** Mission by Ix and Charlotte (ESAS) and Serendipity and Charlie (DIC). H * "Halloween" - K+ rated - The West Wing x Buffy the Vampire Slayer x Star Wars. ** The youngest Bartlet daughter OC goes to visit a friend on Halloween. A friend who happens to live in Sunnydale, CA. ** Mission by Agents Alec Trevelyan and Kitty Callahan. * "Harry Potter and the Dragonriders of Pern" - probably K+ rated - Harry Potter x Dragonriders of Pern. ** By a potion gone wrong, those dead are found alive. Dragons fly, lifelong bonds are made, and evil finally vanquished. AU HG, RHr, SBRL RL is female, FYI ** Original fic deleted. ** Mission by Nume and Ilraen (with Nurse Jenni and a few sundry others). * "Hermione Jean Pond Song Time Lady" - K+ rated - Harry Potter x Doctor Who. ** Hermione is not Hermione Jean Granger, she is Hermione Jean Pond Song, daughter of the 11th Doctor and River Song. Read about her true adventures at Hogwarts with her brilliant Time Lady mind. (HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY QUEENOFTHEIVES) ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb (DMS) and the Detective and Jack Riggs (DF) * "Hermione is a Fangirl" - K+ rated - Harry Potter x Ouran High School Host Club. ** All Ron was doing was snooping through Hermione's private spellbook... And he somehow got them sent into the anime world! How will they get out? And will they even want to get out? Will be discontinued. ** Mission by Valon Vance, Miguel Correa, and Ami Seeker (DF). * "Hermione Visits Forks" - K rated - Harry Potter x Twilight. ** What if Cedric Diggory and Edward Cullen were the same person? What if Hermione figured out his little secret while he was still at Hogwarts? Follow Hermione as she visits Forks to see her good friend, Edward. ** Mission by Ix and Charlotte. * "hybrid link" - M rated - Bayonetta x Bleach. ** What happens Bayonetta the lumna saga umbra witch hybird meets a soul reaper Arrancar hybrid who have to work togather but also have to find to tell each other how they feel also who is the one helping Balder out and what are they flashbacks Bayonetta have mean and yeah is the oin needed? (0n hold) ** Mission by SkarmorySilver, with Agents Backslash and Whitney (DMS - Video Games) and Agents Cupid Carmine and Lapis Lazuli (DIC). I * "I Never Left" - T rated - Big Hero 6 x Rise of the Guardians. ** Hiro had always been smarter than average. That didn't stop her from believing in the Guardians, though. Of course, when the explosion happened, she stopped believing in them. After all, weren't they there to protect Wonder, Memories, Hope, Dreams, and Fun? Now, her brother was gone. For a while, she had Baymax, but she'd lost him to the void. She's left alone... but is she really? ** Genderbent Hiro Sue who gets shipped with Jack Frost, killing off Baymax just to facilitate this, and beige prose. I will ''not stand to see two of my favorite movies get mangled like this!'' ** Mission by SkarmorySilver, with Agent Sarah Katherine Squall (DIC). * "The Incredibles: Dark Knights" - T rated - Batman x The Incredibles. ** AU while the Supers have begun to come out of hiding following the Incredibles saving Metroville, a new evil may threaten the entire super community. Luckily, two teenaged "superheroes" may make a difference. VioletXOC Batman ** Edhelistar's Note: Horrible SPaG, horrendous formatting, revival of the Main Villain and a teenage!Stu!Batman named Tim with a teenage!Sue!Bat-Sister named Cassandra. Translation of that last part: This fic also has a ridiculous premise. ** Mission by Edhelistar and SkarmorySilver, with Agents Solvig Karinsdotter, Yuuna Takamiya, Sarah Katherine Squall (DIC) and trainee Frederick "Feratu" Robinson. * "The Incredibles: Rise of the Galeforces" - unrated (NSFW/'NSFB', trigger warnings for multiple fetishes and ludicrous violence/gore) - The Incredibles x Portal x Megamind x Marvel Comics Universe x Jurassic Park x The Matrix x Death Note x Donkey Kong Country x Kim Possible x Ice Age x The Land Before Time x God knows what the #@!% else. ** The Incredibles: Rise of the Galeforces is based on a series of RPs I have been doing with georgemiser. These RPs were based on the often-practiced notion of dead superheroes, such as the ones that died before the events of the movie, being resurrected in some way or another. This has escalated into a full-blown new storyline with a new protagonist, Sarah Squall aka Stratogale, and her family aiding the Parr family in the defeat of Aperture Science, who intends to use a majority of the late Supers as the spearheads of their own personal army. ** Mission by SkarmorySilver, with Agents Falchion and Rashida Mafdetiti (DF). J * "The Jedi and The Hobbit" - T rated - Star Wars x Lord of the Rings. ** Kanin Jaale wakes up in Middle Earth and the last thing she remembers is working on her star-fighter. How'd she get there? How is she going to get back? What happens when Merry and the rest of the Fellowship meet her? Find out here! Rated for violence. ** Mission by Caddy-shack and Miah. * "A Journey Across Two Lands" - T rated. Ranger's Apprentice x The Lord of the Rings. ** Halt has gone missing and Will sets off to find him. Will finds himself in a mysterious land called Middle Earth, where he meets a mysterious half-breed named Silens, along with an assasin named Vereor, a scout named Venatora, a ranger king named Aragorn, and an elven king named Legolas. Behind them is Will's and Horace's daughters. Can they save Halt before it is too late? ** Mission by Agents Rina Dives, Zeb, Supernumerary and Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill. * "Jurassic Equestria" - T-rated - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic x Jurassic Park. ** My name is Joshua G. Gutierrez my life has been changed entirely by me going to a convention dressed up as Owen Grady and buying stuff from a shady guy selling lots of merchandise. I get transported to Equestria right before Season 2. I have to raise my 4 raptor babies and try and build my own Jurassic World with actually spare no expense. ** Mission by SkarmorySilver, with Agents Cupid Carmine, Sarah Katherine Squall, and Lapis Lazuli (DIC), with help from Agent Velociripper (DF). * "Just Like Dad" - T rated - Harry Potter X Twilight. ** Bella is really Bella Lupin, daughter of Remus and Tonks, Harry's best friend and the other chosen one. What will life be like for her when she returns to hogwarts? ** Mission by Keiko Turbo and Elanorelisindrivar. K * "Kelly The Roman Warrior" - T rated - mostly Dracula x Twilight. ** Kelly must save her farther the Caeser from the evil team! My friend helped me to rite this story. ** Mission by Kaitlyn and Selene. L * "Legendary Heroes" - T rated - Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Harry Potter. ** Hogwarts needs a new DADA teacher, and Nanoha's up for the job. What will Harry say once he discovers that Nanoha is an 11-year-old girl? ** Mission by Sergio Turbo and firemagic. * "Lost" ** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and his team find themselves walking through the stargate into a world very different to others they have encountered. After nearly being taken prisoners they decide to help middle earth before trying to get home. ** Original fic deleted. ** Mission by Miah and Cali. M * A Mad Man and his bigger on the inside Blue Box - rated T - Harry Potter x Doctor Who. ** London has always been an unusual place, you leave behind the one full of magic and step into the one with a Mad Man. If you want a quiet life full of tea and crumpets, I suggest staying away from them, especially the ones with a Blue Box. Fem!Harry The first story of The Time Witch Chronicles. ** Mission by Silenthunder. * "Magic World" - T rated - Alex Rider x Harry Potter. ** Alex has another mission, infiltrate Hogwarts with the help of his new "wife and son". Alex x OC ** Mission (alternative link) by Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill, Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall. * "The Making of a Queen" - T rated - Harry Potter x Labyrinth. ** Sarah Williams' life changed drastically after the Labyrinth. Now, studying at Hogwarts School, she is known as the Ice Queen, aloof and hearteless. So when she comes face to face with the only man capable of awakening her emotions, what will she do? ** Features a heavily Suefied Sarah and an OC Sue. I have been wanting to spork this for a long time. ** Mission by Mittens and Radioactive Moss Creature. * "The Melancholy of Bella Swan" - M rated - Haruhi Suzumiya x Twilight. ** Bella swan joins the sos brigade, and so do a few other twilight characters. These additions to the sos brigade cause chaos. ** Mission by the Fisherman and Evie. * "Midnight Wings" - T Rated - Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Yu-Gi-Oh!. ** I'm Nicole Izoyai. I was just your average poor girl with no family until one day... Then everything got screwed over. Enjoy the story of my life. Collab with Sister of the Pharaoh ** Mission by Anebrin and Riaa'lzhor. * "Mimi of the Daleks" - T rated - Doctor Who x Super Paper Mario. ** This story's plot is simple: Mimi tries to exterminate O'Chunks and his minions with Daleks from Davros. This is my first story, so go ahead. Put whatever opinion you want on this story, as long as the criticism is constructive. ** Mission by Valon, Kala, and Rina. * "Mirrored Dimensions" - T Rated - Harry Potter x Final Fantasy x Supposedly Skulduggery Pleasant at some point but if so I never found it. **"Formally (read 'formerly,' I'm assuming?) named Broken Universe. Harry Potter and Stephanie Edgley were destined to meet before the multi-verse even formed. They were foretold through time, space, and reality to cross over from world to world as Temporal and Dimensional space travellers; to be heroes to heroes and guide worlds to a new future. Existence shall be their playground. Harry/Stephanie/multi-girls." **Mission by The Detective and Jack Riggs. * "The moon and the stars" - K equivalent - Harry Potter x Percy Jackson and the Olympians ** The girl who lived. Lilith Juno Olympia black is the daughter of Sirius black and Artemis who was taken away from her mother the day after she was born. The same day that voldemort killed lily and James and was defeated by harry, but what if it was both of them that defeated him and before she could be taken back to Olympus by the gods she was whisked of to dumbeldore. ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb * "my little pony:it's time to play a game" - M rated - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic x Saw. ** lets see what happens when twilight sparkle has to play the game that jigsaw has created will she save her friends or fail and fall victim to jigsaw ** Original fic deleted. ** Mission by Florestan and Eusabius. * "My name is John" - T rated - Stargate Atlantis x Harry Potter. ** Harry Potter Atlantis Crossover, with Sheppard as Harry Potter. lots of hurt Comfort and a loads of Shep Whumping! REALLY COMPLETE NOW! sorry ** Mission by Florestan, Eusabius, Mark, and Maria. * "Mysterious Events" - T rated - Star Wars x Mass Effect x Halo x Super Mario Galaxy x Stargate Atlantis. ** Something horrible happens and Commander Shepard, Asari Matriarch Seneya, and their allies must find out what caused the event. ** Mission by Florestan and Eusabius. * "Mythical Magi" - T rated - Percy Jackson x Puella Magi Madoka Magica. ** On a girls night out, Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, Reyna, Hazel, Piper, Rachel and Juniper walk into a witches barrier. When saved by magical girl Kesler Lutz, they discover the world of Puella Magi. The next day at Camp, strange things start happening. Will the demigods survive in this new world? ** Mission by Rina and Zeb (DMS) and Ari (DIC). N * "A Narnian Goddess" - T equivalent - Percy Jackson x The Chronicles of Narnia x Harry Potter x Avengers ** Samanthea is the daughter of the Greek gods, Poseidon and Hecate. As well as having her parents powers she was blessed by Zeus, Athena, Apollo, Tyche, Chronus, Hepheastus and Aphrodite. As she is full god, she is immortal and can change her age. ** What happens if Lucy Pevensie not only meets Mr. Tumnus but Sam also and what if a certain Captain falls for her? Will a letter change anything? ** Mission by Jacques Bonnefoy, Ix, and Charlotte Webb (ESAS). * "Naruto Life as a Host Family" - M rated - Naruto x Monster Musume. ** Naruto after leaving with Jiraiya uses an old seal to travel to the world of Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou where he becomes the host family for the girls, while continuing his training to defeat the Akatsuki and bring Sasuke back. ** Mission by SkarmorySilver and Voyd, with Agents Cupid Carmine (DIC) and Stephanie Podd (DMS). * "Naruto Meets Harry Potter" - T rated - Naruto x Harry Potter. ** DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own harry potter. The Naruto gang gets an assignment from tsunade to protect harry potter and that they'll be staying at the school for 12 yrs. Please rate!my 1st fic, and i MUST know to comtinue or not! ** Mission by Adagio. * "Nausicaä of the Winds of Pandora" - T rated - Avatar x Nausicaä of the Valley of Wind. ** What if princess Nausicaä was in the world of Pandora? Join in as she unravels the mysteries of Pandora and the Na'vi while she struggles to protect it. ** Mission by Florestan and Eusabius. * A New Shade of Green - M rated - Transformers ''x ''Ghostbusters ''x ''X-Men. ** Sam and Slimer have fun. Old story I wrote on an old account. Repost. ** Mission by Melissa Hurley, May and Sean. * "A New World, A New Life" - M rated - Harry Potter x The Lord of the Rings ** Evelina Wynter Lillian Potter-Black (femharry), Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood are battling Bellatrix who was about to hit them with a deadly curse when they suddenly disappear only to end up in a strange place. ** Mission by Ix and Charlotte Webb (ESAS) * "Nobody's Heartless: Dragon Age Origins Mix" - T rated - Kingdom Hearts x Dragon Age. ** Dragon Age Origins warden, meet my Kingdom Hearts OC, Kirox! When his Gummi Ship crashes, He, and his two friends, Lykas and Lunavier, join the Warden to save Ferelden from the Blight, and find a way off the world. ** Mission by Florestan and Eusabius. P * "Peter's Drastic Change" - T rated - Narnia x The O.C. x Twilight. ** Narnia O.C. xover:Summer left the O.C. because of a vimpire attack,and being california it's too sunny.she findes herself in the past.she's been very lonley and looking for love.she goes to a train station and can't keep her eyes off someone. xpemmerx ** Mission by Sedri. * "The Pirate, the Fairy, and the Mermaid" - T-rated - Pirates of the Caribbean x The Little Mermaid x Tinkerbell. ** What happens when a human boy meets a fairy? What happens when they travel together and meet a mermaid? What will happen when their worlds collide? And what will happen when they must work together to stop a great evil from destroying their worlds? Sequel from "The Meeting" and not a lemon story like the others I made. Melody/OC. ** Voyd's notes: The three series are in different time periods, the Jack Sparrow wannabe is trying to romance Melody, who I think is underage, and for some reason a canonical character from one of the Tinker Bell movies is tagging along with him. And also anachronistic language all over the place. ** SkarmorySilver's notes: Dear Arceus, where to begin. The mythos stated in Chapter One is not consistent with ''any ''of the concerned continua, tense changes and povs are ''everywhere, the heroic Stu is both painfully generic and the son of Jack Sparrow, the canons don't actually do very much, and one of the villainous Stus is claimed to be Triton's brother. Wat.'' ** Mission by Voyd and SkarmorySilver, with Agents Stephanie Podd and Chakkik (DMS) and Agents Cupid Carmine and Lapis Lazuli (DIC). * "Pokemon: An Undead Adventure" - T rated - Pokémon x The Zombie Survival Guide ** When William goes into the Poke Realm to find his friend David he accidentaly brings some zombies with him. Then the portals malfunction and send Enia and Samik into that realm too. Will they get out alive? Or will Will and Samik kill each other first? ** Mission by Lucius Sievert, Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall. * "Pokemon Iron and Copper" - Unrated - Pokémon x Avatar: The Last Airbender x Danny Phantom ''x A number of other things. ** Mission (sort of) by SkarmorySilver, with Agents Sarah Katherine Squall, Cupid Carmine, and Lapis Lazuli (DIC) and Agent Velociripper (DF). * "Project Conversion" - K+ rated - ''Steven Universe x One Piece x Fairy Tail x Naruto. ** Multi-Cross. About three years ago the Homeworld Gems turned three humans from three different planets into Gems. However they ran off and eventually found their way to Earth. Can they get along with the Crystal Gems and live in peace on earth? Or will the Home World Gems ruin everything? Please R&R! ** Mission Part 1 and Part 2 by SkarmorySilver, eatpraylove, and James Shields, with Agents Sarah Katherine Squall and Lapis Lazuli (DIC), with Seung-Li Kim (DoSAT) and a couple of friends. * "Prototype & Monster Girls" - M rated - Monster Musume x Prototype. ** Summary: Alex mercer was defeated by James Heller and now somehow I in Japan. ** I think we have Pepper-jack cheese logic here. ''MonMusu and Prototype do not mesh at all, Alex is supposed to be dead, Ms. Smith is incompetent rather than lazy, and over a dozen minis from both continua. Not to mention the severe timeline distortion, as the orc attack canonically occurs in Chapter 11. Rachnera and Lala don't move in with Kimihito until chapters 14 and 24 respectively. And there's the hurdle of killing a replacement Alex... hmmm.'' ** Mission by Valon Vance and Kala Jeng; written by Voyd. * "Purity" - T rated - Harry Potter x Doctor Who. ** A chance accident strips Harry of his humanity and leaves him a creature of pure hatred. A creature who understands what has been done to him in the past and seeks ultimate revenge. Though at the same time Harry wishes to build himself an empire, built from the ruins of a society he will destroy. Powerful Dark Harry, Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing ** Mission by Desdendelle and Iximaz. R * "Rainbowdash Goes To The Mushroom Kinkdom" - T rated - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic x Mario Universe. ** She gets portald to the mushroom kindom and she gets to be a hero! ** Mission by Florestan and Eusabius. * "Ratchet & Clank: Home" - T rated - Inheritance Cycle x Ratchet & Clank. ** Ratchet and Clank are forced into a whole new world with some bizarre secrets. Until they save the humans, they are stuck. ** Mission by Desdendelle (DF) and Zeb (DMS) * "Ring Child" - K+ rated - Harry Potter x Lord of the Rings. ** Harry never expected to wake up from the final battle to wind up in the Shire as a 3-year-old ISTARI! But then again... The unexpected always happened to him. Features the entire LOTR story with twists. Follow a magical journey of second chances... ** Mission by Nume and Ilraen with Suicide and Diocletian. (Possibly NSFB.) * "The Ring of Artemis" - M rated - Tamora Pierce x LotR. ** Tamora Pierce Xover Three rings for the elven kings, seven for the dwarf lords, nine for the mortal men doomed to die, one for the darklord on his dark throne all the rings were destroyed except one. LegolasOC ** Mission by Rose/Ross. S * "Sex Toys Optional" - M rated, NSFW! - Harry Potter x Sanctuary. ** Hermione has no choice but to apparate home with Nikola to save both their lives. Her problem is that George chooses that day to send her a package that intrigues her visitor far too much. ** Mission by Cadmar, Cali, Mark Sienna, and Miah. * "Smells of Rose" - M rated - Harry Potter ''x Labyrinth.'' ** Summary: Jareth whats Sarah and Tom jr whats Hermione but well the girls what them read and find out S/J and T/H ** Nobody in this can touch canon with a twenty feet pole. Also, the grammar and spelling in this needs to be taken outside and shot. ** Mission by James Vulpes and Saxo Cruore * "Smite Godling Harry" and "Young Smite God Harry" - T rated - Harry Potter x SMITE x Marvel Cinematic Universe. ** AU Yr4. Harry gets chosen as the forth champion of the TWT (as usual), but helps comes in the from of a very beautiful goddess who has more secrets to tell. (My own challenge) ** SkarmorySilver's Note: Harry is a godling, or the son of two different gods, and naturally this means Lily and James are replaced as well. Also, typical Ron-bashing, character derailment, no respect for the plot of GoF, and questionable SPaG in some places. Also claiming an attempted remake by the author that's only two chapters. ** Mission by SkarmorySilver, with Agents Cupid Carmine and Sarah Katherine Squall (DIC) and Agent Backslash (DMS-VG). * "Snape and Lily" - K rated - Harry Potter x Saw. ** Lily Evens, Severus Snape, and a death eater are captured by Jigsaw after the Maraudeur era. ** Mission by Florestan and Eusabius. * "Spies Like Us" - T rated - The Incredibles X Team Fortress 2. ** Violet escapes to find herself trapped in the midst of a bloody battlefield. In exchange for information of her family, she must partake in the fued between BLU and RED. Contains future SpyxViolet. ** Mission by SkarmorySilver, with trainee Lilac Mauveridge, Agent Falchion (DF), and Agent Sarah Katherine Squall (DIC). * "Star Class" - T rated - Harry Potter x Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. ** Year 5/6-AU: They had their past stolen because their souls were too stubborn to stay under control. Yet they only wanted freedom. Then they find it when they try to die to keep their free will. They find freedom in the year 2245, where an advanced Earth, & universe awaits, with new friends & enemies! Will they get home, & find justice...? Harry/Hayate/OCs/Ginny - Nanoha/Fate! ** Mission by Desdendelle, the Librarian, and the Aviator. * "Star Trek: Refuges" - T rated. Star Wars x Star Trek. ** Anakin Skywalker and Padme' escape the separatists to the Star Trek galaxy. Will they manage to etch out a new living aboard the Enterprise? ** Mission by Desdendelle, the Librarian, the Reader, and Kozar. * "Star Wars: The Avatar Version" - T rated - Star Wars x Avatar: The Last Airbender. ** This is a Avatar The Last Airbender crossover with Star Wars, this is part of a saga that starts off with chapter four! where the young jedi's Bumi & Aang have to save Princess Ty Lee from Jabba The Hutt like "Return Of The Jedi." ** Mission by Desdendelle and the Librarian. * "The Strange Life of Isabella Holmes" - K rated - Twilight x Sherlock. ** Bella Swan is actually Isabella Holmes, sister of Sherlock and Mycroft, who is hiding under a false name. Or something. Nobody understood what was going on in that fic. ** Mission and alternate link to mission by Eledhwen Elerossiel, Christianne Shieh, Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature. T * "Thinking with portals" - T rated - Portal x Harry Potter. ** The wizarding world learns of a boy who has been locked up in Aperture science's facility for 12 years. A boy who thinks with portals. AU, PLEASE REVIEW! ** Mission by Silenthunder. * "Timeless Wings" - T rated - Maximum Ride x Doctor Who x The Lord of the Rings ** Izzy is a Time Lord who has suffered more than most - she's lived through genetic fusion, which is how she got her wings. Not only that, but she is stranded in Middle Earth during one of the most important times in its history. Maximum Ride/LoTR/Doctor Who. Rated T for action bits later on. I deleted the sequel, as I posted it on a whim. ON HIATUS UNTIL AUGUST ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb. * "TSAB DOWNFALL: Halo War" - M Rated, NSFB - Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Halo. ** The TSAB has changed for the worse, the Ace of Aces tries to defeat them but fails. Now she has been changed by this, physically and mentally, and knows that she will need help in the battle, luckily she finds a dimension that has what she needs. ** Mission by Desdendelle, Maslab, and Firemagic. * "Two Engineers" - T rated - Dead Space x Mass Effect. ** issac and ellie are found by the Normandy crew. IsaacxTali ** Mission by Florestan and Eusabius. V * "The Vampire, The Ice Queen and the Wardrobe" - T rated - Narnia x Twilight. ** Bella is 15.When she got stuck in a wardrobe,she enters the world of Narnia.She meets Edward Masen,and they fell in love.But in Narnia everything's not normal,will they live trough the rules of the Ice Queen Rosalie?Or will they die?E/B,R/EM,AL/JA ** Thought it was about time that my agents took the Fictionary out for a spin. Also, the fic makes my head hurt and needs to die. ** Mission by Mittens, the Radioactive Moss Creature, James Vulpes, Saxo Cruore. * "Venficus Per Vis Edited" - T rated - Harry Potter x Star Wars. ** "Oh Yeah. You're sweating. Relax. Take a deep breath." said Obi-Wan "I haven't seen him in ten years, Master." Came Anakin's response. A Harry Potter/Starwars crossover. The Parings are as followed: Harry/Anakin and Padme/Obi-Wan warning Yaoi otherwise known as slash which is male loving male ** Mission by Lorson and Dax. W * "WHEEL OF TRAGETY" - T rated - Sonic Universe x Banjo-Kazooie. ** its when gruntida,after events of banjo kazooie nuts and bolts,wants to have a quiz show,so she captures sonic and his friends to do this messed up game show ask questions for this,just review. ** Mission by Florestan and Eusabius. * "When Two Worlds Collide" - T rated - Percy Jackson and the Olympians x Kid Icarus. ** When Percy and Liliana were wrongly accused of a crime they ran away and found their way to Skyworld and became soldiers of Palutena's army with Pit and Dark Pit. 50 years later, their old friends needs their help again with the aurum... Could they trust them again? And how will their friends handle them with their new abilities? ** Mission by SkarmorySilver, with Agents Rashida Mafdetiti (DF), Violet Rose Greenfield (DF), and Cupid Carmine (DIC). * "The Wildcard" - M rated - Fallout x Mass Effect. ** In Plague's (The PC from Fallout 3) final moments, he flips the Enclave the bird, only to then end up in the Mass Effect univers. Mean while TIM makes Shepherd a new dossier of a man using antique weapons while giving Omegas lowlives a hard time. ** Mission by Florestan, Mark, Maria, and Cadmar. * "Winterwood" - T rated - Lord of the Rings x Frozen. ** Legolas is rescued from bandits by a mysterious maiden who can control ice and snow while traveling to another kingdom to meet with King Jonathan of Winterwood. When he meets the king's daughter, Elsa, he realizes that she is the maiden who saved him and falls in love with the deadly and dangerous faerie... ** Mission by Kaitlyn and Selene. * "Wishes & Crystals" - Rated K+ - Harry Potter x Labyrinth ** A year after her journey through the labyrinth, nothing has changed except that Sarah and Toby are much closer. Now she is attending Hogwarts. And Jareth is wanting his queen. ** Mission by Saxo Cruore and James Vulpes. * "The World Ends With Me, You, Kung Fu, and Sonic 2" - T rated - Kung Fu Panda x Final Fantasy VII x Sonic the Hedgehog x Kingdom Hearts x more that the fic never got around to featuring. ** Tails vows his revenge on the man who destroyed his home, Sephiroth. Viper has a secret in her past that may threaten her and her friends. Can these 2 come together to stop a horrible power known as the Reapers? ** Mission by Florestan and Eusabius. Category:Badfic Category:Lists Crossovers